1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display system and an information display method for presenting information to a person moving along a predetermined path.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed an information display device, such as an electric signboard, for displaying a message with images or letters to a person who is moving on a moving walk, an escalator or a vehicle. The information displayed on the device should be read and understood in a short period of time before the moving person passes by the device. To this end, the information display device is designed to have such a large display screen that the message displayed thereon can definitely be read and understood by the moving person at a remote position. Such a large size of the display screen will lead to a substantially increased display time for which the moving person can read the message from the beginning to the end. Further, the message is edited so concise that such a moving person can surely read it in a limited length of time.
As mentioned above, with the conventional information display device for displaying a message with images or letters to a person who is moving on a moving walk, an escalator or a vehicle, there is raised a problem that the display screen should be designed large and the manufacturing cots will be larger proportionally to the increased size of the display screen.
Also, there is another problem that the edition of a message to be concise for ready understanding needs a long time and much labor. Not all the messages thus prepared can precisely be understood as the case may be.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks by providing an information display system and an information display method, adapted to positively present information to a person moving along a predetermined path without the need of using any large display screen.
According to the present invention, there is provided an information display system including:
a plurality of information display means arranged one after another along a predetermined path for persons to whom the information is to be presented;
an information sending means for sending information to the plurality of information display means under an information display program; and
a control means for controlling the information display program of the information sending means in accordance with a velocity of the person moving along the path;
the information display means sharing with each other in displaying a series of information under the information display program, each being adapted to display a part of the series of information that is readily recognizable by the moving person.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an information display method including the steps of:
detecting the velocity of a person moving along a predetermined path along which a plurality of information display means is arranged one after another;
controlling an information display program in accordance with the detected velocity of the person; and
displaying, under the information display program, a series of information by the plurality of information display means sharing with each other in the displaying, each of the information display means being adapted to display a part of the series of information that is readily recognizable by the moving person.
According to the present invention, a plurality of information display means arranged one after another along a path shares with each other in displaying a series of information under the information display program, each being adapted to display a part of the series of information that is readily recognizable by the moving person. Even a message too long for one of the information display means to display only by itself can thus be presented to the moving person by two or more of the information display means without the necessary of stopping the moving person.
Further, since the information display program is controlled in accordance with a velocity of the person moving along the path, the message can surely be presented to the moving person.
Furthermore, a series of information is divided depending upon a velocity of the moving person for sequential display on the plurality of the information display means. Thus, the information can surely be presented to the person moving along the predetermined path, and no large display screen is required for display of the series of information. As mentioned above, too long a message for one of the information display means to cover by itself can be presented to the moving person by two or more of the information display means.
Moreover, since the present invention requires no expensive large-size display screen, it can provide a high economic-efficiency display system using a plurality of information display means each having an inexpensive small-size display screen.
Also, since the present invention uses the means for transmitting information stored in the information storage means under the information display program, it contributes to a considerable reduction of the costs and labor required for the hardware and media by which the transmitting means and message materials are set up for each display.
These objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present intention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.